Manos
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [Drabble] Como todo nipón, tiene fetiches e Ichimatsu no es la excepción... Hecho por: Gotti Calavera


Holiguiiss mi gente... Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano, que lo disfruten.

 _Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, uso los personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 ** _Manos_**

* * *

Las patas de gato son una lindura, son peludas y más pequeñas que las de él, son suaves al contacto y las almohadillas son tan tiernas con diversos colores; le gusta.

Le gusta acariciarlas hasta tener el descaro de lamerlas y que los gatos toquen sus mejillas con ellas, hubiera sufrido de diabetes desde hace mucho tiempo por tanta ternura de sus felinos, pero para su mala o buena suerte alguien interrumpía esas secciones y paraba de inmediato, no las haría afuera porque no apreciaría la ternura en un lugar que no era su cómoda casa y a solas como le gustaba estar; maldito Kusomatsu que se interponía en su pasatiempo, por eso recibía ignorancia y golpes como moneda de cambio.

— _ **Hello, buraza**_ **!—** maldito ingles de mierda.

Rodó los ojos para enfocarlos al minino que tenía entre brazos, no quería golpearlo ahora y mucho menos tan genial que se sentía en ese posición su holgazán trasero, suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio reflejarse en su espejo de mano con esa cara " _I love me_ " se quedaría en silencio y agradecería mentalmente eso.

Pasaron los minutos y los ojos de Karamatsu se desviaron para la cómoda a un lado de su hermano, planeaba salir, pero sus ojos se toparon en algo diferente.

— **Ichimatsu...**

— **¿¡Qué carajo!?—** su hermano le estaba acariciando la cabeza.

— **No te muevas, creo que vi un insecto—** ¡eso era una vil mentira!

A pesar de ser el más descuidado del grupo, su higiene personal lo tenía bajo control por un incidente de pulgas y garrapatas que les contagio a sus hermanos tiempo atrás. Pero por alguna extraña razón terminó por querer más de ese tacto en su cabeza; Karamatsu no se lo negó y poco a poco su cabeza comenzó a descender en las piernas ajenas, las caricias eran maravillosas, los dedos largos del doloroso se colaban perfectamente en sus cabellos para desordenarlo más, su calidez descendió hasta su mentón.

¿Había algo más delicioso que eso?

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, era como estar drogado sin sustancia alguna, solo por el impulso de las acciones; agarro su mano y lamio la palma. Karamatsu se sobresaltó y más al ver sus orbes fijándose en su mano como algo único.

— **Ichimatsu...—** las palabras murieron por unos labios.

— **Silencio—** susurro tangente.

Siguió con su tarea mordiendo sus dedos; cuando lo hace con sus queridos amigos ellos le provocan otro tipo de sentimiento muy diferente a lo que siente al ver esa cara sonrojada y esos ojos algo llorosos.

¿Por qué se veía tan apetecible? Volvió a besarlo mientras sus manos se entrelazaban con las suyas. Empezó lento hasta llegar devorando la boca del otro, el aire faltaba y se acercó a otro objetivo más abajo.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Tenía en cuenta que en una parte de su vida no odio al segundo, de hecho lo llego a amar más allá de lo fraternal y eso le provoco terror ante los ojos de la sociedad. Después llego a despreciarlo como parte de un escudo para defenderse ante esas emociones; todo su arduo trabajo que pensó ya haberlo finalizado se fue abajo al sentir de nuevo los mimos.

No era la primera vez y mucho menos la ultima en besarlo con esa intensidad; pero a la mierda el pasado que les dejo un grieta distante para ambos, las hormonas hablan más que la puta razón. Recorrió debajo de la sudadera y aprisiono los pezones del azul.

Ese gemido tal vez le hubiera reaccionado a la realidad y detener todo esto; pero las manos del doloroso se cuelan a su espalda, el tacto de las manos envolviéndolo solo le provoca un estirón más y él no es el único necesitado al ver un bulto querer salir de unos pantalones ajustados.

El segundo tiene la espalda en el suelo y jadea por la fricción de ambas entre piernas. Ichimatsu pone más peso y acelera el movimiento, esta excitado con esas manos recorriendo partes de su anatomía; una idea cruza por su mente, deja de estimular un pezón y mete sus dedos en la boca ajena.

Viola la boquita al ritmo de las caderas y en cuestión de tiempo ambos se corren machando sus ropas. La respiración se regula para ver el resultado, dos chicos que se dan cuenta de los sucesos y la vergüenza los tiñen de rojo. En adelante, Ichimatsu ya se le hizo difícil agredir al doloroso como el de olvidar esas manos recorrer su cuerpo…

Ichimatsu tiene un problema con ellas.

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


End file.
